


Bite

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: It was an accident!





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) collection and my re-introduction to daily writing.

_He was totally fucked!_

Slamming the door to the Shrieking Shack a bit more forcefully than he intended, Ron Weasley paced in front of the broken down fireplace trying to decide whether he should call Harry to warn him. He hadn’t meant to ... it was an accident. 

“Oh, bugger it all! Remus is going to kill me!”

“Why am I going to I kill you this time?” Remus emerged from the back bedroom, a book in his hands, his pajama bottoms hanging precariously low on his reedy frame. He looked sleep-deprived which made sense with the lunar cycle and it made Ron’s heart ache. 

He stood staring at his former professor, turned lover with what he knew was wanton desire mixed with sheer terror because Remus dropped the book and quickly crossed the room. Cupping his face he searched Ron for signs of a bite or bullet. 

“I’m not hurt, Moony but...”

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

He couldn’t look him in the eye. So he mumbled and stared at the stone floor instead. 

“What was that?”

“I may have bitten someone today.”

The low growl that was Remus’ response should have scared him but Ron was more worried about what Harry would do. More importantly, what the Auror Department would make him do once he found out Ron had likely turned someone. 

Remus tried to speak but this close to nightfall on a full always made it difficult for him to keep his emotions in check. When he swallowed visibly before talking to him, Ron knew it was not going to be good.

“Tell me what happened,” he growled before sniffing him. Remus actually sniffed him!

“Oy, did you just sniff me?” 

“I don’t smell anyone on you, and you haven’t fully shifted so...” 

“I was having lunch with George at that new goblin-run pub he keeps prattling on about but the food looked dodgy so I ordered some crisps with a pint.”

“Ron, darling, am I going to need to sit down for this retelling? I am getting on in years, you know.”

He shot the cheeky bugger a look then turned to continue pacing in front of the fireplace. “Then Ginny showed up and we got to talking about the Cannons/Harpies matchup coming up. She’s getting us passes, she says, anyway I guess I was too excited about the game and when I reached for a crisp, her hand must’ve got in the way and well...”

“You bit her,” Remus deadpanned.

_How was he not freaking out about this? He’d just bitten his sister! His BABY sister! Wife to the most famous and powerful wizard in history who happened to be his best mate and now..._

“Oh, Merlin! Is Harry going to have to put me down now?” 

Remus’ snigger, followed by the most annoying-if-they-were-not-cute-sounding giggles made Ron glance up. “For wolfing down crisps, you mean?” And at that, he threw his head back and actually laughed. _Cheeky bugger!_


End file.
